


lowlife

by satriadancinta



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Guren Ichinose, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satriadancinta/pseuds/satriadancinta
Summary: guren pernah mengejar dan mencintainya. kureto mengelak. waktu berputar, dan kehidupan pun berganti. kini kureto yang jatuh cinta, dan berbalik mengejar guren yang telah pergi.
Relationships: Hiiragi Kureto/Ichinose Guren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	1. all these years on my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightmaycry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmaycry/gifts).



“Aku lelah.” Tangan kecilnya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kureto tidak bisa menebak wajah Guren seperti apa, dia terlalu takut mendongak. Ragu. “Kureto, lihat aku.”

Kureto masih saja terperangkap rasa takutnya. Guren mulai berpikir selama ini hati Kureto ada di ruang lain, bukan di sini, di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

“Selamat tinggal.” Ucapan perpisahan Guren tidak membuatnya sakit. Kureto masih terdiam. Bukan hanya rasa sakit yang tidak bisa lagi ia pahami. Kureto merasa tumpul.

Guren berdiri di bingkai pintu. Sepertinya ini adalah Kureto yang sesungguhnya. Kureto yang tidak mencintainya, Kureto yang selalu ada di tempat yang berbeda dan Guren yang selalu sibuk mencari di mana Kureto berada. Setelah itu dia menarik napas, terdengar jelas, padahal rintik hujan mulai turun seolah menahan Guren pergi dari rumah ini.

Tapi percuma—airmata Guren yang jatuh kental oleh perasaan kecewa. Sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang di tengah udara dingin pagi, Guren sempat tersenyum. Teramat cantik. Rambut hitamnya bermain-main bersama angin.

“Berbahagialah.” _tanpa aku._

Kureto berpikir ini mimpi. Kakinya menolak berlari. Guren hilang dalam kegelapan. Menarik koper hanya berbalut coat dan scarf. Tangannya menolak mencegah. Padahal Guren sempat berhenti sejenak di gerbang, berharap masih ada sedikit, sedikit saja, ruang kosong di hati Kureto.

Sayangnya, waktu terus berjalan, dan Guren sudah tidak punya harapan dengan menunggu.

Lalu Kureto terbangun keesokan harinya. Tangannya meraba-raba. Kosong. Tidak ada lagi Guren di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya, kalau hari itu tidak ada, mereka semua akan baik-baik saja. Kureto tetap akan diam-diam membuka jurnal yang dia simpan di rak paling bawah. Terhimpit buku tebal tua, tapi Kureto membukanya setiap malam. Mengenang masa lalu, membayangkan seandainya dia bisa memiliki gadis itu ketimbang sepupunya sendiri. Guren tetap berpura-pura tidak mendengar bagaimana Kureto menyebut nama orang lain ketika mereka tengah berdua saja, bagaimana Kureto menginginkan orang lain ketika menatapnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, jika hari itu tidak ada.

Lampu tidur dinyalakan. Di atas nakas ada amplop putih besar dari rumah sakit. Jam digital berbunyi. Tepat pukul 10 malam. Pigura foto pernikahan mereka. Dua orang sedang tersenyum. Guren ingin tahu seperti apa raut wajah Kureto sekarang. Jantungnya masih terdengar kencang di telinga, dia merasa sedikit pusing. Cahaya temaram membentuk figur hidung, dagu, pipi Kureto. Keinginannya menjerit dipendam Guren. _Bukan saatnya, bukan saatnya._

“Tidak.” Guren kali ini memilih berhenti memaklumi. “Kamu tadi menyebut nama Aoi. Demi Tuhan.” kata-katanya seperti luka yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalirkan darah. Guren mendorong tubuh Kureto, segera memakai kembali kaus superhero favoritnya. Meski tipis dan seadanya, tapi Guren setidaknya merasa terlindungi. Terpisah dari Kureto. Meski sebentar.

“Kamu—kamu mikirin apa, sih?” napasnya tercekat. _Jangan menangis, jangan menangis sekarang. Save your pride, first, Guren._ “Jujur. Jujur, Kureto. Jangan bercanda.”

Kureto tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. “Guren… maaf.” Hanya itu yang bisa ia beri. Pikirannya kacau. Terlempar dari satu titik ke titik lain. Tangannya bergerak hendak menyibak poni Guren, tapi lengan Guren lebih cepat menampik.

“Jangan sentuh.”

“Guren… aku minta maaf.” Kureto memijit pelipisnya, “Aku yang salah.”

“Kenapa?”

Tapi ini Guren Hiiragi, bukan, Guren Ichinose. Guren bukan tipe penurut. Perintah dari Kureto ditanggapi dengan santai, tertawaan, dan Guren salah satunya yang benar-benar memperlakukan Kureto seperti manusia biasa-biasa saja. Bukan seorang Hiiragi, bukan seorang ahli waris klan besar. Guren memperlakukannya seperti semestinya lelaki biasa-biasa, Kureto yang tidak pernah bisa memotong daging rapi, Kureto yang kadang lupa makan, Kureto yang kadang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Guren memang seorang Ichinose pada dasarnya, dan tidak menerima ketidakadilan seperti ini; Guren memberi segalanya pada Kureto, sementara Kureto tidak pernah menerima, tidak juga memberi ganti.

“Tiga kali kesempatan.” Hidungnya panas, wajahnya memerah. Matanya berair. Ranjang mereka jadi terasa sangat luas. Seharusnya mereka sekarang tengah bersenang-senang. Mungkin Guren akan bercerita di kantor semakin menyebalkan. Atau Kureto setidaknya mengeluh dokumen-dokumen terus menumpuk tanpa akhir. Mereka bisa berbahagia, tetapi Kureto mengambil pilihan terburuk. Sekat-sekat tak kasat mata bermunculan. “Tiga kali juga kau seperti ini.”

Sial. Semua gara-gara pekerjaan tadi siang. Belum makan juga. Pasti gara-gara ini dia jadi ceroboh. Tapi… semuanya juga bom waktu bukan? Guren menggigit bibirnya, cemas, cemas, cemas. Cemas jika Kureto akhirnya berkata jujur. Cemas jika ternyata dia tidak siap menerima kenyataan. Cemas jika Kureto ternyata tidak balas mencintainya.

Di kamar ini, hanya ada tiga: Guren, Kureto, dan rasa kecewa.

Tersudut, Kureto berusaha bertahan. “Kapan?” dia tampak seperti orang bodoh, menanyakan kesalahan yang jelas-jelas hampir tidak termaafkan. Guren menatapnya tak percaya, kemudian mendengus. Dia tertawa kecil, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Menetralkan pikirannya dari emosi? Mustahil. Guren betul-betul kehilangan cara supaya ia tetap bisa melihat Kureto sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Tapi Guren cinta. _Tapi dia membuatku sakit_. Tapi aku—

“Kapan, katamu?”

“Kapan.” ulang Kureto—memikirkan langkah selanjutnya agar rahasia lain tidak perlu terbongkar seperti rantai kartu domino. Dia masih mau Guren menjadi istrinya. Dia masih belum mau berpisah, apalagi dengan keadaan kepala yang jauh dari kata jernih. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat Guren tenang. “Aku mau tahu kapan.”

Di leher Guren, masih terasa ciuman dari Kureto. Bekas sapuan bibirnya melekat di pergelangan tangan Guren. Keringat Kureto masih menempel di tubuhnya. Gigitan-gigitan kecil itu masih terasa perih bahkan—tapi Kureto membayangkan orang lain. Kureto mengharapkan orang lain. Kureto menggunakannya untuk mencintai orang lain.

“Ulang tahun Toshi. Kita beli kue. Kau memanggilku Aoi.” Guren mengangkat kepalanya, agar tidak ada airmata yang jatuh dari kelopak, karena artinya dia selamanya menjadi pihak yang tidak bisa menang. Kalau Kureto sekarang sedang bermain-main, Guren berniat mengibarkan bendera putih. “Di toko, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa saja, _kau ingin beli hadiah untuknya?_ ”

Ah.

Puncak musim panas bulan kemarin. Keluar dari mobil terburu-buru, Guren dan Kureto sempat kejar-kejaran, mencari toko kue yang sekiranya memajang coklat hitam. Kureto melempar ide, kalau dihias ornamen bola voli? Guren setuju, menambahkan supaya teman-teman Toshi ikut diundang. Perayaan kecil-kecilan di pinggir kolam renang. Guren mau buat BBQ, Kureto sempat tertawa, BBQ saat malam—artinya harus siap jika Toshi dilempar ke kolam. Suhu di luar benar seperti mereka tengah dipanggang di atas wajan.

Keringatnya disapu Guren. Kureto membeku. Lengannya ditarik ke salah satu toko yang pengunjungnya banyak. Kureto tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

“Okay, Toshi, undang Tendou, Shirabu, Semi, pokoknya semuanya, ya! Aku dan Kureto mau bikin BBQ okay? Jangan lebih dari jam delapan! Sip, sip semangat!” bahkan Guren yang jauh lebih semangat daripada Kureto yang kepanasan pakai setelan kantor, barusan mengendap-ngendap pergi supaya tidak ketahuan oleh anak buahnya. Hanya Guren yang punya cukup berani melakukan hal-hal gila (tapi menyenangkan) seperti ini.

Wakatoshi tidak begitu akrab dengan manis-manis, tapi Guren yang keras kepala mengajari adik tersayang Kureto supaya bisa lebih menikmati rasa yang lain. Bisa dimulai dari kombinasi moka dan coklat hitam, atau keju dengan coklat.

Jari-jari Kureto bergerak di atas kaca berlampu jingga, membaca setiap nama kue-kuenya. Tart whipped cream. Tiramissu mouse. Ada ceri hijau, whipped cream gading. Aksennya manis, pasti Wakatoshi kebingungan cara makannya bagaimana. “Aoi—” begitu satu kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Kureto menengok, dan dia menemukan Guren mematung. “Guren, ah, ini jadi teringat Mikaela.”

Guren hanya mengangguk, melanjutkan petualangan mencari kue untuk Toshi. Sepanjang perayaan ulang tahun, Guren hanya menanggapi pertanyaan dari Toshi, teman-teman Toshi, tidak dengannya. BBQ mereka laku keras, teman Toshi memuji Guren, dan Kureto akhirnya menarik bangku kayu, menyesapi margaritanya. Guren mencair dan melebur bersama kehadiran Toshi, mereka semua menikmati momen. Guren pun kelihatan lupa kejadian tadi siang. Kureto harus meminta maaf, tapi kehilangan akal _how-to._

“Aku hanya teringat Mikaela, Guren.” Sebuah tameng bodoh. Guren bisa melihat apa yang Kureto mati-matian sembunyikan. Hampir Guren memaki. Mau alasan murahan apalagi yang ingin Kureto gunakan. Mikaela Hiiragi—anak Aoi dan Shinya. Teman baik mereka. Tapi mungkin Guren berharap lebih, melampaui dari semestinya yang dia bisa minta dari Kureto. Aoi dan Aoi. Guren jadi berpikir dia tidak punya tempat di mana pun jika dia berurusan dengan Hiiragi. Tambah Kureto semakin melenyapkan kebahagiaan Guren dalam sekejap, “Mika senang kue yang ada ceri hijaunya.”

Ingin sekali Guren bertanya, _kalau kamu tahu nggak makanan favoritku?_ Tapi Guren menahan keinginannya, karena dia tahu dia pasti berakhir kalah lagi, sendirian terdampar lagi.

“Kau mau tahu yang kedua?”

Kureto membuang muka.

“Aku tahu kau setiap pagi—” _jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang_ , Kureto memohon. Apakah Guren bisa dengar suaranya dari balik pintu? Kureto sungguh yakin pintu ruang kerja terkunci baik. Lagipula, Kureto mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dengan mudah—jadi memohon bukanlah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Tangannya menggeram pada seprai. Guren terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. _Jangan sekarang_ , Kureto bahkan memohon untuk dirinya sendiri. Jangan— “Kau berharap Aoi ada di sini.”

Begitu saja, dan Kureto membiarkan Guren lepas dari pelukannya.

.

.

.

Jurnalnya seukuran tangan. Seratus lembar. Lima puluh berupa pocket album. Foto-foto semasa kuliah. SMP. SMA. Study tour. Wajah perempuan berambut pirang. Mata hijau yang teduh. Surat-surat yang tidak pernah dikirim. Perasaan-perasaan yang tidak pernah dikatakan. Bungkusan coklat yang masih disimpan. Alumunium foil. Bunga kering dan sudah layu. Kureto membukanya setiap hari, menelusuri setiap serat kertas dengan jari yang dilingkari cincin bersama Guren.

.

.

.

_‘Oh, Kureto? Memang kenapa kalau dia Hiiragi?’_

_‘Ya ampun, Guren, sudah jangan bercanda, orangnya galak.’_

_‘Loh bagus dong? Biasanya kalau galak tuh orangnya lucu.’_

_‘Guren, aku dengar.’_

_‘Ooops. Sorry, Kureto. Kau nggak seru, sih. Hahaha,’_

.

.

.

Di kampus, dia salah satu bintang yang sinarnya paling terang. Guren terkenal hobi mendebat dosen sampai dia merasa puas. Semua argumennya bisa diterima, hanya kadang caranya menjahili dosen membuatnya sebal. Jelas, dia Kureto Hiiragi, ketua BEM, taat pada aturan. Di awal-awal. Lama kelamaan, Kureto sangat terbiasa bagaimana Guren tertawa, _prank,_ kebiasaan tidur di tengah kuliah, tapi dia paling lama menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Kartu mahasiswa merekam total beribu-ribu jam belajar sudah habis dipakai Guren berkutat dengan soal dan teori.

“Hmm,” dia mengambil kentang, mengunyahnya lagi. “Tumben kamu diam saja, Kureto? Padahal ini burger yang kamu suka, loh?”

Kotak beludru merah di saku jaketnya meronta-ronta. Tapi agak lucu juga kalau kau melamar kekasihmu di Burger King. Akhirnya Kureto cepat-cepat menghabiskan big whoopernya. Batuk-batuk dulu. Mendadak grogi. Guren rupanya bukan superman, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kureto, jadi dia menepuk-nepuk punggung besar itu, menyodorkan botolan air mineral.

 _Brengsek, malu-maluin_. Kureto memaki dirinya sendiri. Harum parfum Guren tercium. Manis. Menyenangkan. Dress hitam dan jaket denimnya pasangan sempurna. “Kureto. Kau malu mikirin apa, hmm? Kamu nggak sakit.” Guren mengecek suhu Kureto dengan termometer ala kadarnya; telapak tangan yang ditempelkan.

“Ugh,” Kureto hari itu lupa sama sekali tentang teman masa kecilnya. Benaran lupa. Guren cantik. Isi kepalanya hanya berisi dua kata itu. Guren cantik.

“Hahaha,” Guren malah menertawainya, berkacak pinggang. Rok selututnya sengaja diayun sampai mengembang seperti kelopak bunga. Guren gemas, mengacak-acak rambut pacarnya sayang. Kureto meremas jaket kulitnya, ya ampun. Sesulit inikah. Kureto terus-terusan kabur dari interogasi mata Guren. Kuping dan pipinya sama merahnya seperti saus pedas yang dia makan barusan. “Serius, Kureto? Kamu… bisa-bisanya kamu... _itu_ pas lagi makan burger? Dasar laki-laki!”

“Sabar dong, nanti ya kalau sudah sampai di rumah,” lalu Guren cekikikan lagi. Pintu mobil dibuka, “Aku saja deh yang nyetir kalau kamu nggak bisa fokus.”

Kureto mengerang pelan. Lengannya menggenggam tangan Guren. “Bukan! Bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan!”

Guren menatapnya. Kureto bukan orang yang suka puisi. Bukan juga orang yang romantis. Dia bisa melihat Guren berbinar-binar melihatnya. “ _Hmm? I’ll listen then_.”

“ _Marry me_ … Guren?” segalanya lebih mudah ketika dia menyerah terlihat keren di depan Guren, bibirnya menciumi jari-jari tangan Guren, satu per satu, lalu mengamati wajah pacarnya—calon istrinya, “ _Please_?”

Ini tahun ketiga mereka pacaran. Seumur hidup Kureto belum pernah memohon. Kali ini saja, dia merendahkan diri, meraih pinggang Guren, dan merapatkan jarak mereka. Sepanjang kuliah, lulus, sampai sekarang mengurus kerjaan Tenri, Kureto berpikir semua berjalan mulus. Guren cantik, sangat cantik, menatapnya seperti Kureto adalah satu-satunya yang paling diinginkan Guren dalam hidupnya. Kureto saat itu mungkin setengah mabuk rasa senang, ketika Guren berbalik memeluknya, dan berkali-kali mengatakan, _iya, iya, iya._ Ada setitik rasa bersalah, membesar. Menjalar sampai Kureto nyaris lupa caranya bahagia ketika dia balik membalas pelukan Guren.

.

.

.

“Kak Kureto,” seragam Shiratorizawa Toshi tampak rapi. Ah, adiknya sudah mau berangkat? Kureto tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian mengecek jam tangan di pergelangan kiri. 07.15 AM. Meja kerjanya berantakan. Mimpi semalam hampa—Kureto tidak ingat apa-apa, dan memutuskan itu bukan hal penting juga. Tidak ada lagi selimut atau teh hangat yang biasa ia temukan sebagai kejutan. Toshi tampak kebingungan, seperti kesulitan bicara, tapi Kureto diam saja mendengarkan. Mata kehijauan Toshi ternyata berkaca-kaca—di balik nada suaranya yang kehilangan, dan selanjutnya Toshi menghempaskan Kureto kembali ke dunia nyata.

“Sudah seminggu lebih. Kak Guren pergi ke mana?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mudah2an nggak ngebosenin mbak lighttt. huhu prolog dulu ya. dah lama nggak nulis soalnya :" mudah2an ini selesai bersama ramadhan. (ramadhan jangan cepat selesai!!!) toshi adiknya kureto ya di sini hehe! makasih udh baca beneran asli :"  
> judul chapter bakal diambil dari lirik lagu lowlife-poppy  
> owari no seraph (c) takaya kagami  
> shingeki no kyojin (c) isayama hajime  
> haikyuu! (c) furudate haruichi
> 
> CREDIT CONVO INI HASIL NGOBROL SM MB LIGHT HUHU @ lightmaycry


	2. this bad taste, these headaches

Setelah melangsungkan pesta pernikahan di Kyoto, Kureto mengayuh sepedanya membelah jalanan desa di Praha.

Pestanya hasil uang tabungannya sendiri dan uang Guren. Tidak semewah yang dipikirkan orang-orang, apalagi titel Yang Mulia jadi embel-embel nama Kureto. Uang mereka diputar di saham, dibelikan rumah minimalis di jantung kota. Mobil. Guren yang minta. Kureto bahkan tidak mengundang Tenri, Seishiro sama sekali, jadi dia meminta maaf pada Guren dan Sakae, karena hanya ada Toshi dan Shinya sebagai perwakilan keluarganya.

Reaksi ayah-anak itu menerima Kureto seperti anak mereka sendiri. Sebagai teman lama yang kini menjadi suami. Guren di boncengan belakang sepertinya hanyut bersama embusan angin yang lembut. Sesekali batangan dandelion yang dia ambil ditiup, bulu-bulu kecil beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Putih. Salju di musim panas. Laporan. Pekerjaan. Dokumen. Semuanya mereka tinggalkan. Mereka lupakan. Di sini, di yang jauh dari hingar-bingar hanya ada tawa yang diizinkan.

Terbersit keinginan untuk pergi jauh dari Jepang dan tinggal di sini saja, bersama Guren, berdua.

“Kayaknya aku tuh perempuan paling bahagia di dunia deh.” celetuk Guren tiba-tiba. Dari suaranya, Kureto belajar kapan Guren serius dan bercanda. Kureto tahu maksud Guren sekarang adalah yang pertama. Kayuhan kakinya pada pedal melambat, pelan-pelan bergerak di atas hamparan rumput dan kerikil. Kanan-kiri mereka dipenuhi bunga dahlia berwarna kuning dan merah. Cuacanya enak, sinar mataharinya tidak terlalu panas. Musim gugur sebentar lagi akan datang. Pelukan Guren semakin erat melingkari pinggang Kureto.

“Aaa… kalau nanti punya anak, kau mau berapa?”

Sebuncah lega mengalir pada setiap jalur nadi Kureto. Anak ya? Dia tidak pernah terpikir punya anak. Sekali pun. Bahkan terikat oleh janji di depan altar. Hidup lucu juga, pikir Kureto. “Mungkin tiga.”

“Serius.” Guren terkekeh. Kalau menilai dari kepribadian Kureto, mungkin dia hanya mau satu anak dan itu pun laki-laki. Ternyata Kureto mau tiga, dan tidak peduli, mau laki-laki atau perempuan, dia berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik. “Banyak juga. Kau yang hamil ya?” lalu Kureto tertawa lepas, sehari ini dia menjadi Kureto yang tidak pernah bertemu Tenri, dengan Aoi. Kureto yang hanya ingin bersama Guren. Selamanya.

Sepedanya beristirahat pada batang kayu willow yang kokoh. Sungainya tenang, riak airnya bermunculan dari embusan angin utara. Mereka bergerak menuju rerumputan yang penuh embun, Kureto memetik beberapa tangkai dahlia dan ilalang. "Kau mau buat apa?" tanya Guren, cukup dibuat heran dengan mimik serius Kureto ketika tangannya berusaha menganyam batang-batang tipis berwarna coklat. Kureto hanya mengangguk, sesekali melihat ke kepala Guren, dan Guren memutuskan untuk berhati-hati mengintip dasar sungai, memanjakan diri dengan limpahan cahaya matahari, bunyi jangkrik dan udara yang bersih.

Sepeda mereka melewati ladang gandum yang siap dipanen. Sekarang Guren sibuk memegangi dua hal, lengannya tersangkut pada perut Kureto, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi tiara anyaman buatan Kureto.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa buat tiara seperti ini!"

Tangkai ilalang dijalin, bergabung bersama akar-akar kering yang ia temukan. Bunga dahlia yang diikat. Kureto lebih puas dengan tiara buatannya, daripada segudang penghargaan yang ia dapat.

"Sesekali kejutan." Andaikan Guren bisa melihat pipi Kureto yang kemerahan bukan karena lelah mendorong pedal. "Aku hanya ingin kamu senang."

Pekikan Kureto pecah. Cubitan Guren terasa panas di perutnya. Ketika tidak ada orang, Kureto seperti melepas lapisan luarnya. Kureto banyak tertawa, Kureto yang senyumnya lebar dan kelihatan gigi. Guren jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Kemudian rodanya berputar melintasi jembatan tua yang dihiasi pahatan-pahatan malaikat. Menara air tua. Baterai ponsel menipis—sejuta foto baru mungkin telah diambil. Potret Guren tertawa, hampir terjatuh, mengenakan tiara dari bunga mendominasi. Perjalanan mereka berlanjut dipenuhi takjub atas pintu-pintu air. Lengkungan raksasa yang kokoh berdiri, sepertinya tidak pernah khawatir lekang ditelan waktu.

Guren cerita, dia pernah menghampiri mansion legendaris di perbatasan Cekoslovakia—sekarang garis polisi melintang pada gerbang tinggi mereka. Dindingnya dirayapi rambatan mawar merah. Red Mansion. Kureto mendengarkan, dulu memang Praha menjadi titik pertemuan bagi mata-mata Rusia dan Jerman. Mansion tersebut menjadi saksi bisu pertumpahan darah ekspatriat dari negara-negara Sekutu. Lalu sepeda mereka melaju masuk perumahan. Bekas-bekas kekaisaran Roma tertinggal di sejauh mana mata mereka memandang. Tidak ada sinyal ponsel pun bukan masalah, karena Kureto terus mengikuti aliran sungai-sungai bersih yang akan bermuara di pinggir kota, dekat hotel mereka.

“Aku suka kamu udah dari lama.” Guren menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Kureto. Di bawah payung-payung kafe yang mengembang, Guren memasang tangannya pada tangan Kureto. Potongan puzzle yang akhirnya bertemu pasangannya. Pesanan mereka tiba, tersaji di meja. Jus jeruk hangat. Cocktail. Croissant. Steak. Guren meregangkan telapak tangannya, mengamati cincin tersemat di jari manisnya. “Tapi aku baru berani bilang sekarang.”

Kureto mau tidak mau berpikir dia juga mungkin, sekarang dialah laki-laki yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi kata-kata, _aku juga suka kamu,_ tertahan di kerongkongan. Mundur kembali dan diam di ulu hati.

“Hmm? Bukannya hobi kamu itu ngajak aku bertengkar?” Kureto mengusap tangan Guren dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menaruh kecupan hangat di ubun-ubun Guren. “Katanya tadi lapar? Jangan bilang sekarang ngantuk.”

Semakin malam, kota malah semakin ramai. Atraksi musik jalanan. Lengkingan saksofon. Lentera-lentera tua dinyalakan, lampu jalanan kelap-kelip berkilauan. Pantulannya pada permukaan sungai seindah lukisan orang-orang masa Rennaisans. Tapi Kureto berpikir, selain cantik, Guren sangat jujur terhadap dia, dan dirinya sendiri.

Indah.

“Salahin alismu. Kocak banget.” Guren tertawa, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam harum dan lengan Kureto. Betul ‘kan, kalau diperhatikan lebih, alis Kureto menggelitik perutnya. “Tapi bikin kangen.”

“Nggak pernah kepikiran kita bakal sejauh ini.” Akhirnya, jus yang pertama mereka habiskan. Kureto segera mengiris steak di piring Guren supaya lebih mudah dikunyah. Bagi Guren, saat itu Kureto lebih mirip seperti adiknya ketimbang kekasihnya. Pakai acara malu dan sempat tersedak saat menyesap cocktail ringan. “Sumpah, hahaha. Rasanya masih kayak mimpi.”

“Masih seperti mimpi.” ulang Kureto. Selama ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir akan membelot—menentang Tenri. Sewaktu sekolah dulu, Kureto membayangkan hidupnya bisa dibagi ke dalam tiga tahap: belajar, menjadi kepala keluarga Hiiragi, kemudian mati. Dilupakan begitu saja setelah tubuhnya beku ditutupi tanah. Tapi tidak, sekarang dia tengah berbahagia, di bawah hamparan langit yang terang. Bersama Guren. Dia mengisi paru-parunya, wangi vanilla dan musk Guren ikut masuk ke dalam pikirannya, ke dalam hatinya. “Memang aku pernah terpikir denganmu? Tidak. Tapi aku tidak menyesal.”

“Iya, kupikir kita selamanya pacaran. Mungkin menikah, tapi umur tiga puluh! Sekarang kita baru dua puluh tiga!”

“Tapi nanti kita juga umurnya tiga puluh.”

Tanpa disangka, kuping Guren malah merah. Muncul rona-rona muda di pipinya, tangan Kureto lebih cepat menangkap sebelum Guren menyembunyikan wajah pada punggungnya. Gelak tawa Guren terpancing keluar saat pinggangnya digelitiki Kureto. “Iya, kita umur tiga puluh, lima puluh, enam puluh. Sama-sama.”

Kureto merapatkan tautan jemari mereka. Dentang jam besar dari katedral bergema; tidak mengusik keramaian orang yang bersebaran di seluruh penjuru, termasuk kedamaian di antara mereka berdua. “Sama-sama,” ucap Kureto lagi selayaknya berjanji, sebelum menutup percakapan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lambat.

.

.

.

“Selain Praha, kau mau kita ke mana lagi?”

“Switzerland?” Kureto memangku dagu. Ada Guren mengalungkan lengan dari belakang. Layar komputer menampilkan lembah-lembah yang tidak pernah disentuh aspal. Keindahan Interlaken, Zurich, seperti bentuk nyata dongeng-dongeng yang dibacakan Sakae untuk Guren. Loji klasik. Karpet hijau. Undakan lembah. Rumah-rumah yang dari susunan kayu silang. Deras sungai. Bunga lily dan edelweiss. “Aku mau main ke sini.”

“Jangan bilang, kau penasaran jadi petani susu?”

Kureto menutup mukanya dengan punggung tangan.

Guren mengangguk-angguk, senyumnya jahil. “Okay. Kita harus ke sini dengan anak-anak kita, ayahnya ingin mencoba hal baru rupanya.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Setelah laporan ini dapat tandatangan profesor, segera masukkan ke bagian akademik.”

Bundel HVS setebal 200 halaman itu diterima Shigure. Kureto membubuhkan capnya sebelum beralih ke staf sekretaris yang lain. Tengah tahun sibuk beres-beres administratif, momok sebagian besar anggota badan eksekutif mahasiswa, kecuali Kureto.

Justru situasi kalang kabut malah memberi panggung bagi Kureto duduk di tahta, merasa tertantang mengendalikan setiap pion-pionnya. Baginya yang biasa dididik tangan besi Tenri, kadang Kureto merasa bersalah menganggap teman-temannya selayaknya catur sementara dia pemain tunggalnya. _Anggap kuliah sebagai simulasimu menghadapi laga sesungguhnya,_ kata-kata Tenri terpahat di setiap sendi tubuhnya.

“Sayuri, kau urus proposal sponsorship untuk vendor makanan.”

Selesai urusan advokasi, sekarang pindah lagi ke festival tahunan. Hmm, level kesibukan Kureto jauh ada di tingkat lain dibanding kakak kelasnya, bahkan. Jangkauan kerjanya meliputi banyak hal. Satu alasan karena memang sudah jadi tugas pokoknya, alasan lain karena bisa diandalkan, alasan lainnya jelas orang lain tidak seandal Kureto mengeksekusi keputusan—kalimat barusan dikatakan Guren ketika salah satu dosen bertanya, kenapa Kureto terpilih menjadi ketua BEM di tahun pertama dia kuliah.

“Uh. Tidak ada arahan? Kepengurusan tahun kemarin berantakan.”

 _Say no more_. Kureto mengangguk paham, _orang-orang tidak kompeten semestinya sadar diri untuk tidak ikut badan mahasiswa atau semuanya kemudian menjadi warisan beban pada angkatan selanjutnya_. Tombol enter di laptop ditekan. “Catatannya sudah kukirim di email. Detail yang dibutuhkan ada di sana semua.”

“Okay. Nanti aku kabari di grup follow-upnya.” Sayuri mengangguk setelah PDF tersebut tampil di layar ponselnya. Shigure juga undur diri, bergerak mempercepat mengakhiri masa-masa genting ini. Setelah mencoret beberapa ceklis dari daftar pekerjaan pada tabnya, Kureto bangkit dari kursi, hendak bergegas menemui wakil dekan serta beberapa dosen. Kehormatan sebagai tuan rumah dari konferensi internasional diterima kampus mereka. Berita bagusnya, Kureto dipilih sebagai ketua acara dengan Guren Ichinose sebagai wakilnya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah cengiran terulas di wajah Kureto—membayangkan kegilaan seperti apa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Guren.

Ah. _Di mana orang itu?_ Kureto menggulirkan layarnya, mengetik nama Guren di kolom kontak. Sembari menuruni anak tangga, _Guren_ , mengetik pesan. Telinganya menangkap namanya disebut seseorang, _Kau di mana_. Familiar. Kakinya berhenti, _Kita ada rapat di Gedung 1 L1A lima belas menit lagi._ Terkirim. Kureto memutuskan berbalik lebih dahulu sebelum menilai siapa yang memanggilnya penting atau tidak.

“Kureto.”

Senyuman familiar. Rambut pirang yang dijalin. Mata hijau yang membuatnya terdiam, lalu menaiki kembali tangga untuk bisa memuja dari dekat. Aoi, Aoi Sangu. Waktu tidak memberinya jarak antara rapat dengan kesempatan bertemu Aoi untuk Kureto seorang—risiko mencoreng presensinya dengan keterlambatan, memundurkan agenda rapat dari jadwal, dan segala risiko lain diambil tanpa pikir dua kali oleh Kureto. Hanya demi Aoi.

“Loh, Aoi.” Sapaan ramah dari seorang Hiiragi. Kureto mengamati Aoi lekat. Mengingat pita hijau gadis itu. Blus putih dan rok panjang hitam. _Cantik, cantik, cantik_. “Sedang apa di sini?” sergapan kenangan masa kecil membuat Kureto kehilangan kemampuan menilai objektif. Apakah percakapan ini lebih penting daripada rapat? Apakah dia bisa memanjangkan waktu lebih lama? Apakah—

“Kau sendiri sedang apa, Kureto? Mau kubantu?” bukannya menjawab, Aoi berbalik menawarkan uluran tangan. Mungkin, Kureto, yang tingginya 187 cm, tampak kesulitan membawa jilid laporan tipis dan ponsel. “Kau sibuk sekali.” Oh, Kureto hanyut dalam putaran pikirannya dan Aoi menangkap hal kecil yang sering terluput itu begitu mudah. Begitu gampang ia membaca Kureto. Semudah membaca huruf-huruf papan iklan billboard.

“Kau di sini untuk apa?”

Aoi yang ada di hadapannya adalah Aoi teman masa kecilnya. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggung. Hmm, kejutan? Mendadak tidak ada rasa sesal meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai ketua acara dan berbicara dengan Aoi. “Kau sibuk tidak? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Kalau kau sibuk, aku akan ke sini sore nanti.”

“Tidak.” _Bohong_. Kureto tersenyum. “Aku masih punya waktu.”

“Hmm.” Mata Aoi menyipit ketika mengulum senyum. Sebuah amplop diangsurkan. Panjang. Biru, ada ornamen bunga-bunga. “Buka ini nanti sore saja—"

Belum selesai Kureto membereskan kepingan memori yang tiba-tiba keluar dari laci, kehadiran sepupunya di luar perkiraannya. Tidak, Shinya bukan masalah kecuali bagaimana cara dia menatap Aoi, cara dia menghampiri Aoi, cara dia berdiri di samping Aoi.

“Oh, Aoi!” Shinya tampak lega. Air muka Aoi segera berubah. Cerah. “Shinya!”

Lebih lagi, rangkulan hangat Shinya pada pinggang Aoi melampaui ekspektasi Kureto—sejak kapan? Sejak kapan mereka seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuannya? Tanpa pengawasannya? Emosi Kureto terang-terangan tercetak pada geram jemarinya meremukkan laporan. Kertas-kertas tersebut remuk tanpa tahu salahnya apa. Keadaan berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Secepat matanya mengerjap.

Namun tidak ada keluhan, tidak ada penolakan dari Aoi.

Sebaliknya, dia tampak nyaman, menikmati, seperti Shinya adalah sesuatu yang selalu ada pada setiap harinya. Bagian penting dari hidupnya. Dan Kureto bukanlah bagian-bagian yang akan dibutuhkan Aoi. Untuk nanti dan selamanya. “Kupikir kamu masih ada kelas.”

“Ah, iya.” Kekehan khas Shinya; kutub seberang dari Kureto. Sepupunya dikenal luas sebagai orang yang ceria, ramah. Shinya punya banyak teman, berbeda dengan Kureto yang bahkan tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa kalau dia kecelakaan. Aoi cemberut. Tayangan langka. _Setelah itu apa lagi? Apa lagi yang akan kalian perankan_ , Kureto mengerang. Dia tidak suka ada dalam posisi lemah, apalagi antara mereka bertiga, dua menyimpan rahasia. Kureto enggan kalah. Dia juga punya rahasia dari keduanya. “Kau sudah kasih tahu Kureto?”

“Sudah. Itu sudah dipegang Kureto.” Cengiran Aoi manis. Gingsulnya rapi. Malah kesan wajahnya semakin menggemaskan. Kureto ingin menyentuh Aoi, tapi ada jurang yang memisahkan mereka. Dan jurang itu adalah sepupunya sendiri, Shinya Hiiragi. “Katamu jadi kejutan saja ‘kan?”

Kejutan apa? Amplop ini dibolak-balik Kureto, hanya ada guratan bertinta emas. _Our dearest Kureto. _

“Aaa,” telunjuk Shinya mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya. “Gimana sih? Hahaha, justru aku mau tanya sekarang!”

“Kamu saja yang bilang.” Wajah Aoi merona. “Kamu saja, Shinya.”

“Serius aku, nih? Padahal kamu duluan yang sampai di sini.”

Aoi diam saja, menggigit bibir. Menahan malu. “Kau saja.”

_Kalian. Kalian bicara apa?_

“Kureto.” Nada Shinya ringan, tapi sanggup merenggut ritme stabil degup jantung Kureto.

Tenri, di antara pukulan tongkat kerasnya menuntut Kureto menjadi prajurit yang siap tempur dalam kondisi apapun. Kureto ketika pertama kali mengenal rasa sakit segera menjerit, terjatuh. Tapi lama kelamaan dia bisa menerima tamparan dan kakinya tetap bisa berdiri tegak. Satu pukulan, _aku mempersiapkanmu,_ dua pukulan, _untuk segalanya,_ tiga pukulan, _untuk menjadi pemenang._ Tapi, Tenri tidak tahu Kureto menjadi lelaki yang kebingungan, tidak bisa membaca situasi, dan kehilangan strategi—dia dilengkapi persenjataan—kekayaan, kepintaran, relasi—semata karena dia tidak bisa mengenali lagi perasaan-perasaan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Tenri mempersiapkan Kureto menjadi seorang yang berkuasa sementara sekarang Kureto ada dalam situasi tidak berdaya, tanpa persiapan,

 _tolong, tolong_ —“Aku dan Aoi akan menikah bulan depan.” _Tolong._

Belum selesai— _ada rahasia apa lagi yang kalian simpan?_

“Ehem, Yang Mulia Kureto.” Shinya sukses menyamarkan rasa gugupnya saat jari-jarinya memeluk erat jari-jari Aoi. Tatapannya pada Kureto adalah sebuah permintaan jujur. “ _Would you be my best man_?”

Ah. Segalanya sekejap gelap. Keringat dingin. Telinga berdenging. Bergerak! Tapi tubuhnya tuli.

Seperti seluruh lampu di lorong kampus mati. Hanya ada dua sorot tembakan cahaya. Aoi dan Shinya. Satu lagi sorot menembak dirinya. Kureto hampir berpikir dunia sebentar lagi runtuh: cita-citanya— _tiket ke Praha. Aoi—pantai, jurnal, foto-foto mereka—_

“Loh, Kureto? Ke mana saja kamu! Aku mencarimu, tahu!”

Satu tepukan di bahu cukup menolongnya yang tengah tenggelam dalam ketidakpastian. Guren. Guren mengetuk-ngetuk bahunya. Menyetel saklar akal sehat Kureto yang sempat terputus. “Hei, dengar nggak?” Dia memukul dada Kureto dengan laporan. Kesal karena dia kebagian tugas tidak enak: menyeret Kureto supaya segera mengisi kursi rapat di meja bundar. “Kau sudah ditunggu!”

Guren menoleh ke arah Shinya dan Aoi. “Ngobrol apa, sih, kalian? Sorry guys, Kureto beneran ditunggu dosen.”

Dengan cepat, akal sehatnya yang barusan hampir lenyap dan berceceran entah kenapa bisa berkumpul lagi. “Selamat untuk kalian berdua.” Kureto membalas sekenanya, semampunya. Urusan kekacauan ini dikesampingkan. Kemampuan menimbang risikonya perlahan memberinya kekuatan untuk berdiri tegap. “Aku akan baca undangan kalian nanti.”

Kemudian, Guren pamitan pada dua orang lainnya, dan segera mengikuti derap tergesa-gesa Kureto.

“Hei, … Hei!” napas Guren agak terengah. Kentara dia kelelahan mencari-cari Kureto, baterai ponselnya habis, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus bertanya pada orang-orang, _hei, ada yang lihat Yang Mulia nggak?_ “Kureto!” akhirnya Guren bisa menangkap—menarik lengan Kureto supaya ada sedikit penjelasan, mengapa bisa seorang perfeksionis seperti Kureto menganggap remeh konferensi ini. Guren hanya ingin tahu. Penasaran.

“Aa—Guren.” Air wajah yang tenang, tapi denyut jantungnya teramat berantakan bahkan bisa dirasakan oleh Guren. Hanya dari pergelangan tangan Kureto.

“Tarik napas.” Refleksnya bekerja otomatis, perintah dari Guren absolut. Bahaya kalau sampai Kureto mendadak kesulitan bernapas. Guren memegangi kedua lengan Kureto, _bertahanlah Yang Mulia_. “Ikuti aku.”

Sudah tiga menit terbuang, tapi kali ini tidak sia-sia. Seolah nyawa Kureto barusan terpencar-pencar dan seluruh pecahannya kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

“Boleh sebentar?”

Guren menunduk. Fakta bahwa Kureto enggan berpisah darinya adalah hal yang sulit diterima.

“Nggak. Kamu udah ditunggu sama banyak orang.” Guren menarik tangan Kureto. Ada kesempatan mengintip isi hati Kureto, tapi Guren belum siap. Dia menginginkan Kureto jatuh ke dalam pelukannya perlahan-lahan. Tanpa paksaan. Jatuh cinta karena terbiasa, seperti dia terbiasa bertemu, berbicara, bertengkar dengan Kureto. Kemudian Guren menggenggamnya kuat, berkata bahwa dia tetap ada di sini, dan mereka berlari membelah kerumunan menuju tempat rapat.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja.” kata Guren yakin, jari-jemari mereka kian menempel. Anak rambutnya melekat pada bingkai wajahnya. Berkeringat. Lengan kemeja Kureto mengusir lembap dari kening, pipi dan bawah dagu Guren, setelah itu tangan mereka ragu pada kenop pintu gedung. Kureto tidak ingin jauh-jauh. Guren berjinjit. Berbisik, mengulang kembali. “Kau akan baik-baik saja, kita akan baik-baik saja.”

Kureto pun memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menatap Guren. Ada harapan di sana.

.

.

.

Biasanya kecupan manis dari Guren akan menjadi alarm bangun paginya. Atau kadang Guren iseng sekali duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyetel lagu rock keras-keras. Kali ini, pekatnya manis rempah-rempah membangunkan Kureto yang terbangun dengan denging menembus kepala. Dia meraih botolan kecil parasetamol. Setelah dengingnya berangsur berkurang, dia mengecek jam. 7.10 AM. Kebiasaan baru Kureto. Tidak ada lagi blus menggantung di sebelah bajunya. Laci bersih. Cerminnya terasa luas tanpa kehadiran botolan make-up. Parfum. Bedak. Lipstik.

Guren.

Ponselnya terus menyala. Tidak ada nama Guren di antara tumpukan pesan yang belum dibaca. Dengan perasaan kacau, dia bergegas menuju tangga sembari meluruskan lengan jasnya. Biasanya Guren pagi-pagi memilihkan dasi dan jas yang senada, menceramahinya soal citra publik sebagai anggota direksi teratas. Kureto dulu menganggap semuanya hanya angin lalu. Masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan. Sekarang dia dihukum langit dengan hantu perasaan sepi dan sendirian.

“Kare ayam?” Kureto mengambil sandwich dingin dari kulkas, dua kaleng kopi untuk mengisi lambung tasnya. Sandwichnya tidak segurih yang Guren siapkan. Tapi tak mengapa, Kureto pikir, setidaknya dia menabung hal-hal kecil supaya tetap bisa melanjutkan hari yang semakin lama semakin melebur antara nyata dan tiada. Sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi, dia bisa melihat Toshi hati-hati sekali menuangkan jerih payahnya ke dalam kotak makanan. Toshi serius. Sepertinya. Sampai Kureto terabaikan dari dapur yang kini menjadi ruangan kerja milik Toshi.

“Ah, Kakak.”

Canggung.

“Bekal makan siang?” buru-buru Kureto menambahkan. Toshi diam. Berpikir harus menjawab apa yang pantas. Peran Guren seperti lem perekat di antara mereka. Guren tidak ada? Toshi kembali disibukkan sekolah dan voli, lalu Kureto mengubur dirinya pada kerja, kerja, dan kerja.

“Bukan.” Baru sekarang Kureto tahu Toshi ternyata bisa memasak. Potongan dadu wortelnya rapi. Biji wijennya ditabur merata. Brokolinya dibentuk lucu. Dekorasi bagus, bisa masuk majalah resep di toko buku. “Ini untuk Kak Guren.”

“Kare? Guren?”

Apron dilepas Toshi. Digantung di balik pintu. Tangannya meluruskan kerutan-kerutan pada bagian lengan dan dada seragamnya. “Kak Guren ‘kan suka kare? Aku mau dia pulang.”

“Guren di mana?” Kureto mencelos. Setiap hari ia mengirim pesan. Tapi tak pernah ada balasan. Sementara Toshi? Tapi—tapi Kureto baru tahu Guren suka kare. Dari adiknya sendiri.

“Janjian di kafe simpang lima di depan.” Informasi yang tidak membantu. Kain perca meliputi kotak plastik, menjaga agar isinya bisa tetap hangat meski hari sudah berganti menjadi siang.

“Dia bilang apa?”

“Liburan ‘kan? Tapi aku heran, sepertinya Kakak tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu.”

“Ah.”

Guren berbohong. Demi dirinya. Kureto mengambil sendok, cukup tergoda harum dari kari yang meletup-letup. Sekarang dia harus makan. Mengisi otaknya bahan bakar. Lalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya membujuk Guren supaya pulang. Mereka bisa membicarakan semua ini baik-baik. Mereka bisa.

“Toshi, boleh coba?”

“Hmm. Itu semua buat Kakak.” Tampaknya merapikan kotak makanan lebih penting bagi Toshi. “Kalau mau.”

“Diajari siapa?”

“Kak Guren.” Toshi memutuskan menyuarakan rasa herannya. Kureto seperti orang asing soal Guren. Apakah benar mereka pasangan? “Tumben sarapan.”

Kureto menyuap sesendok kare yang masih mengepulkan uap. Seharusnya, jika ia punya kesadaran bersikap yang pantas, mungkin mansion ini bisa lebih ramai lagi dengan harum makanan yang hangat. Mungkin mansion ini bisa penuh tawa Guren. Toshi yang mengajak teman-temannya BBQ. Atau bahkan tiga anak mereka. Kureto jarang menyentuh sarapan yang dibuat Guren. Ini pagi yang kesekian, dan Guren belum juga pulang.

“Enak.” Belum selesai. Mereka belum berpisah. Kureto menangis. Entah untuk apa, Toshi tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia hanya bisa mendengar Kureto berkali-kali bergumam lemah, “Enak, enak sekali.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS PLS CHECK IT MBAK LIGHT BIKIN FANART BAGUS BGT HUHU BUAT CH INI https://twitter.com/lightmaycry/status/1258681376846438400?s=20 DAH ASAP CUZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. can't make it on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ada momen ushioi. mudah-mudahan suka :)

“Lagi lihat apa, sih? Serius banget.”

Hampir jantungnya loncat keluar mendadak. Kureto buru-buru menumpuk jurnal yang ia pegang dengan surat-surat dari kantor. Semuanya seperti sayuran yang asal tabur di atas wajan diaduk acak. Kepalanya kesulitan mencari kata-kata, jadi terpaksa Kureto berharap pada raut lelah, jam pagi, dan suara serak setidaknya bisa menawarkan satu atau dua penjelasan bagi Guren. Alasan klasik: semalaman begadang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Alasan non-klasik: Kureto _benar-benar_ memikirkan hal selain pekerjaan. Perempuan cantik itu menghela napas memutuskan tidak memikirkan alasan klasik atau alasan non-klasik seperti yang ditakutkan oleh lelaki tinggi itu, menaruh cangkir teh di meja kecil yang bebas dari folder dan buku. Wangi sup ayamnya menghangatkan ruangan kerja yang dipadati kamper dan kental oleh tinta. “Kayaknya kamu kecapean deh, sampai melamun segitunya.”

“Bukan apa-apa.” balas Kureto setengah sadar, pada seseorang yang lain. Bukan Guren yang telah menemaninya bertahun-tahun selama ini, tapi orang yang selama ini bertahan bertahun-tahun pada tulang rusuknya, pada tulang belikatnya. “Terima kasih, teh dan supnya.” ucap Kureto lagi, mengagumi sepasang mata hijau sebelum ia sadar mata pekat Gurenlah yang kini menatapnya keheranan.

“Kamu sakit.” Guren menghampiri, dan tangannya yang dingin serasa terbakar ketika menyentuh dahi Kureto. Dia menangkup kedua pipi suaminya sebelum mengecup dahi kekasihnya penuh sayang. Berbeda dari detak jantung Kureto yang dipicu rasa cemas dan khawatir, degup berantakan milik Guren hanya menggunakan perasaan-perasaan manis sebagai bahan bakar. “Nggak usah masuk kantor hari ini. Kamu demam.”

Di luar sana, hujan turun menghampiri dan terus membuat anak sungai di atas jendela. Bunga-bunga dahlia di halaman depan sepertinya akan rata bersama rumput dan tanah, layu sehari mereka mekar dengan cerah. Kureto merasa sangat lega ketika jurnal itu tertimbun di atas laporan-laporan, dan membiarkan Guren menariknya keluar sejenak dari perangkap bernama masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain waktu, hujan kadang turun deras tiba-tiba di bawah terik musim panas tanpa peringatan selayaknya Kureto dihampiri oleh hembusan penyesalan. Udara terasa lembap, pengap, dan sesak. Begitu pula ketika dia bangun dari mimpi gelap nan kosong. Tubuhnya mengingat jelas bagaimana rasanya terbangun dengan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangmu dan deru napas seseorang menerpa bahu dan lehermu.

Tapi itu semua sekadar kenangan, dan kau mendorong dirimu sendiri untuk memasang dasi, kemeja, kemudian memanaskan mobil, kembali duduk di meja kerja, menyapa orang-orang. Di antara penjelasan tentang proyek sepuluh tahun ke depan, Kureto mengecek ponselnya, menekan kotak masuk, aplikasi chatting, email, telepon. Tetap saja tidak ada nama orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Lalu Kureto mengirim pesan, _lagi sibuk ya,_ sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku dalam jasnya.

Pintu rumahnya dibiarkan tidak terkunci. Siapa tahu Guren akan pulang dan dia masih di kantor.

Para pemegang saham silih berganti mendorong dan menurup pintu bertanya tentang saham mereka, pendapatan mereka, kendala penjualan, tapi tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa kantong mata direksi—atasan—rekan mereka terus bertambah sementara pipinya mulai tampak cekungan? Rutinitasnya berlanjut dengan menyetir, mendorong pintu rumah, ucapan ‘ _aku pulang_ ’ yang memantul sempurna terkena lantai, dinding, dan berakhir di telinga menjadi denging. Lalu kembali ke ranjang. Seluas itu kamar miliknya, tapi Kureto belakangan ini tertidur bersama rasa sempit, di sudut ranjang, terhimpit.

Sepulang dari restoran tempo hari, Wakatoshi hanya menatap kakaknya yang sedang melepas sepatu, agak sedikit pusing dari rapat alot bersama klien serta komisaris tadi siang. Kakaknya sekarang lebih mirip orang yang kehilangan ingatan dan terpaksa menjalani kehidupan setelah tidur yang panjang daripada anggota komisaris dari perusahaan besar di pusat kota. Warna langitnya amat terang meski sudah malam. Wakatoshi bahkan sudah selesai satu set latih tanding dengan kampus tetangga, menyelesaikan laporan kuliahnya, dan lihat, Kureto tampak kepayahan hanya untuk duduk di undakan tangga.

“Ada pasta hangat. Kakak harus makan sebelum tidur.” Seandainya ada Guren di sini, Toshi berpikir, pasti Kureto akan diseret, disuruh duduk di meja dan menelan bulat-bulat makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Tapi Toshi mulai merasa ketukannya pada pintu ruang kerja Kureto adalah hal sia-sia. Dahlia di halaman depan dibiarkan tumbuh, Kureto memanggil tukang kebun untuk merawatnya setiap hari. (dulu ada tiga warna, sekarang hanya ada warna merah saja)

(Tidak, Kureto tidak akan mengakui dia merindukan Guren—dia membutuhkan Guren).

"Kakak sudah buka amplop rumah sakit dari kak Guren?" Wakatoshi buru-buru menambahkan, “Dari rumah sakit Tokyo. Ditinggal di rak sebelah lemari katanya.”

Wakatoshi tidak mengulik lebih ketika Guren menitipkan sebuah pertanyaan. Di restoran, kakak iparnya mengulas senyum nanar. Hanya bertanya, _kakak pulang kapan dari liburan?_ Rasa pahit dari senyuman Guren menggumpal di dada Toshi. _Mungkin, tapi jangan pernah tunggu aku._ Wakatoshi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka: sebagai orang pihak ketiga, Wakatoshi menolak melupakan kebahagiaan yang hadir dari senyum keduanya ketika mereka bersumpah di depan altar. Wakatoshi sangat bahagia untuk pertama kalinya, Kureto menjadi figur ayah yang ia cari (Toshi hampir lupa Ayah biologisnya itu Tenri) dan Guren mengisi sosok ibu yang sudah lama meninggalkannya, yang sekarang tengah beristirahat tenang di bawah nisan dengan gurat nama _Ushijima_ dan rangkaian krisan kuning.

Lagipula Kureto pernah bilang, dia hanya akan menikahi seseorang yang menurutnya pantas, dan ternyata itu Guren. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa Guren menolak pulang sekarang? Bahkan Wakatoshi tahu, pulangnya Guren ke rumah atau tidak, lagi-lagi ada di tangan kakaknya. Si bungsu ini paham, dia hanya jadi petugas pos, tetapi tetap saja, tugasnya perlu dilakukan sebaik-baiknya.

Lalu jawaban dari Kureto akan menentukan segalanya: begitu pertemuan Toshi dan Guren berakhir.

Sayu. Tatapan Kureto, nyaris Toshi tercekat, kehilangan harapan. Tapi Toshi memutuskan terus percaya, suatu hari nanti, mata Guren yang berbinar-binar akan kembali ke sini. Ke rumah ini.

“Kakak.” Panggilan itu diulang. Kali ini ada nada tuntutan. Kureto tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. “Kakak,”

Wakatoshi memang orang yang tepat diberi tugas menunggu. Dia punya kesabaran yang tidak dimiliki Guren saat itu. Dia punya kesabaran yang tidak dimiliki Guren untuk memberi Kureto jeda—bagi Kureto sendiri untuk menyaksikan bagaimana dia berperan menghancurkan apa yang dia punya hingga nyaris tak bersisa.

Wakatoshi menjalankan tugasnya. Menunggu Kureto berpikir, berpikir, berpikir.

Amplopnya tidak disentuh. Berapa lama? Entah.

"Belum.”

Wakatoshi melihat harapannya pupus jadi debu. Dengan begini, retak pada jembatan antara Kureto dan Guren terus menjalar dan menciptakan celah sebesar jurang curam.

Kureto duduk di undakan tangga, dan Toshi mengambil tempat kosong di sampingnya. "Kalau kau tanya kenapa," mata Kureto memandangi langit. _bantu aku jawab_ , katanya pada bintang-bintang yang beterbangan. “Aku hanya melarikan diri.”

Adik semata wayangnya mengangguk paham. Jembatan ini Kureto yang memutuskan agar mereka tidak ada lagi cara supaya Guren kembali. Wakatoshi tahu tempo hari Guren berbohong soal liburan, jelas saja, tidak ada liburan yang membuat kalian menderita, dan Guren tidak cukup pintar akting untuk bisa menipu Wakatoshi yang lama dicekoki menonton banyak film dan drama bersama teman-temannya. Setidaknya dia paham, di dunia nyata, cara kerja cinta (Wakatoshi tidak begitu paham cinta seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Guren dan Kureto) bisa menyakitkan seperti ini. (Wakatoshi tahu apa itu cinta, dia memegang nama seseorang di hatinya, tapi dia tidak menginginkan orang itu pergi, dan Wakatoshi tentu _akan berlari mengejar_ orang itu, tidak seperti si Kakak yang berdiam dan membiarkan dirinya lumat dimakan waktu).

Si kakak dibukakan pintu rumah, ada makanan yang sudah dihangatkan, dan si bungsu bergerak menapaki tangga sembari menelepon seseorang. punggungnya memajang kesendirian. Percakapan mereka seperti kabel terputus. Lidahnya kelu, dia malu pada adiknya. Kureto berpikir untuk menyewa apartemen kecil di sebelah kantor, mengurung dan memutus kontak dari siapapun, tapi kemungkinan keesokan harinya dia tidak bangun lagi sangatlah besar. Ponselnya dikeluarkan, lagi-lagi hanya kecewa yang terasa di mulutnya. Lagipula Kureto seratus persen sadar dia belum melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya pantas menerima maaf dari Guren. _Aku masih ingin bertemu kamu._

Jika Kureto yang sekarang adalah Kureto ketua BEM, intern gemilang di jasa konsultan, peraih IPK tertinggi kampus, mungkin dia akan merebut segera ponsel Wakatoshi, meminta Guren pulang sekarang juga. Atau dia akan membayar seseorang, mencari tahu alamat. menyeret Guren kembali ke pelukannya bagaimanapun, apapun caranya. Sayangnya, Kureto yang sekarang adalah Kureto yang tersesat dan salah mengambil jalan. Kureto yang bimbang dan tidak punya kemampuan untuk memutuskan.

Itu pun kalau kasusnya Guren yang bersalah.

Namun, kenyataan berbicara hal lain. Sebuah jurnal yang dijaga hati-hati, ketidakjujuran, dan cerita soal perasaan yang tidak selesai yang membuat Kureto tidak sanggup mengaku kalau:

Aoi masih menggerogoti pikirannya, dan Kureto masih belum siap (belum mau) menyingkirkan akar-akarnya.

.

.

Sebuah pesan dikirimkan.

_Kuharap kau sehat. Pulanglah._

.

.

.

.

.

Lama-lama kantor – mampir ke rumah – tidur – mengecek apakah Toshi sudah pulang semakin menambah beban berat pada kedua kakinya. Sejak pertanyaan Toshi tempo hari, dia memindahkan amplop tersebut di bawah bantal tidurnya. Mungkin tiba-tiba ada kekuatan yang mengalir dan membuatnya sanggup menarik lepas simpul penutupnya. Sebetulnya Guren meninggalkan pesan dalam amplop ini, tapi lagi-lagi Kureto yang menyalahkan Guren tak pernah membalas pesannya lagi. Padahal—ada kemungkinan lain di mana dunia akan berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik kalau Kureto lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedan hitam tersebut melaju menembus kabut pagi.

Hari Jumat itu Kureto mengambil cuti sampai bagian HRD menatapnya dua kali untuk memastikan seorang Kureto datang dengan alasan ingin beristirahat. Hanya dia yang tidak dituntut untuk mengisi formulir secara utuh namun tetap mendapat jatah liburannya. Ternyata, Kureto akhirnya kalah setelah berbulan-bulan menyeret kakinya yang dirantai oleh beban bernama rasa bersalah, hidup di bawah langit mendung bernama sepi, dan tidur bersama rasa sesak yang bernama rindu. Kureto menyangkal awalnya, pasti Guren akan pulang. Pasti. Tapi nyatanya sekarang dia menginjak pedal gas, detak jantungnya berpacu melawan laju roda mobilnya.

Toshi ditinggal, dan dia paham. “Hati-hati, tolong hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu.” kata adiknya sebelum kaca mobil hitam Kureto meninggi. Keputusan Kureto bulat, akhir minggu ini dia sendiri yang akan menjemput Guren, lagipula toh mereka tidak benar-benar berpisah, kan, selama Kureto tidak pernah melepas cincin kawin mereka (saksi bisu kebodohan Kureto selama ini).

Setidaknya keinginan untuk mengakhiri segala sesuatu pun mereda ketika wajah Toshi yang biasa sedatar ubin rumah mereka pecah. Kureto punya alasan pulang, meski itu hanya seorang.

Sering Kureto mengira Guren besar di Tokyo. Kelakuan dan cara berpikirnya. Guren tidak segan meledek senior mereka, Kureto ingat dia mati-matian menggigit lidah menahan tawa. Mencairkan ketegangan tiap rapat dengan adik tingkat. Soal mengumpulkan uang, tentu saja, salah satu dari sekian banyak keahlian Guren. Presentasinya sering menarik perhatian para sponsor, kalau masih gagal juga, Guren akan terus mendesak hingga bagian keuangan mereka mengirimkan surat persetujuan mereka menjadi pundi-pundi yang siap dikendalikan Guren.

Ah, Guren.

Kalau ditanya apa resep rahasianya, Guren cuma pamer senyuman lebar, “Huh, kalian gitu aja nggak bisa?” Menyebalkan. Nekat. Tapi Kureto terang-terangan membanggakan Guren ketika melaporkan detail proyeknya di depan dosen dan mahasiswa. _Kerja bagus, Guren_. Guren hanya tersenyum, merangkul Sayuri dan Shigure ke kantin. _Sekali-kali jangan terima kasih saja, kau traktir aku._ Lalu Kureto tidak pikir panjang meninggalkan setumpuk dokumennya, mengekori ke mana langkah kaki Guren pergi.

Kureto melirik kaca dasbornya. Kursi belakang kosong. Tuas ditarik, pedal gas pun perlahan memacunya agar kenangan barusan bisa berlanjut. Tidak sekadar berhenti menjadi foto-foto di album—Kureto menyiapkan kare terenak buatan tangannya, aman dilindungi sabuk pengaman. Toshi menuliskan resep dan bahannya di kertas, sepertinya bingung harus berlama-lama dengan Kureto. Si kakak tampaknya paham, mungkin, Guren akhirnya cerita kejadian sebenarnya, dan mendorong Kureto agar berteman dengan dapur tanpa sadar.

Kureto paham dan dia tidak memaksa. Dia tidak meminta penjelasan dari Toshi yang semakin lama banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar. Kureto sendirian, mendorong troli, kebingungan mencari bahan. Dia hanya ditemani sunyi, di dapur, mencoba mencampur bumbu.

Terbangun setiap hari, menyadari bahwa satu per satu orang yang kamu sayangi pergi benar-benar seperti jenis pneumonia yang baru. Yang perlahan merambat, merebut kemampuanmu bernapas dengan pasti. Kadang Kureto berpikir terbangun tiba-tiba berada di neraka, justru lebih baik. Kureto pernah mencicipi jenis neraka dari Tenri—pukulan tongkat di muka, lalu terjatuh dari ranjang, dan perutnya siap tidak siap harus menerima tendangan keras. Bukan hal aneh lagi melihat muntahan atau darah keluar bebas dari kerongkongan. Tapi, itu semua gagal membuatnya remuk—sampai Kureto melihat Guren dan Toshi terus menjauh, dan menghancurkan dirinya sampai ke akar.

Kekagetan Kureto tidak dibuat-buat ketika mereka sepakat mengunjungi rumah Guren hanya naik mobil. Sebab, Guren bilang lebih enak naik shinkansen, dan membayar taksi ketimbang naik mobil dari Tokyo. Tapi saat itu Kureto sedang tidak bisa berpikir rasional, hanya ingin menghabiskan setiap jatah hidupnya berdua dengan Guren. Setiap sejam mereka bergantian menyetir. Mampir mengisi tangki. Lalu sempat-sempatnya jajan di kedai onigiri Miya yang terkenal enaknya sekaligus membeli beberapa pak.

“Banyak banget?”

“Buat makan malam.” Guren masih belum sanggup melupakan kenikmatan tuna dalam balutan nasi itu. Matanya jeli dan fokus pada jalanan yang lengang. Pipinya merona dan dahinya berkeringat. AC mobil bekerja normal, sih, semestinya mereka menggigil kedinginan karena masuk belahan dunia yang harumnya penuh oleh pinus dan cemara. Kureto tanpa sadar menggunakan ujung lengannya untuk menghapus gerah kekasihnya. “Aku seminggu bisa ‘sih makan ini saja, nggak makan yang lain.”

“Oh gitu, bukan kare?”

Guren mengoreksi ucapannya, “Itu jelas.”

“Es krim cokelat?”

Bercak merah makin memadati pipi putih Guren. Kureto saat itu berpikir Guren kepedasan karena isian onigirinya, jadi lelaki itu merapikan poni belah tengah Guren ke samping sebelum menjentik dahi si rambut panjang karena gemas. “Kureto, ayolah.” Kureto malah meraih tangan Guren di atas tuas rem kemudian menaruh beberapa kecupan hangat. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang saat sudah sampai. Kureto menahan dirinya sendiri, dan memotret beberapa ekspresi Guren.

“Hei, serius, aku mau dibawa ke mana?” Dari balik kaca berfilter, hanya ada deretan pohon pinus tanpa ujung. Beberapa kelinci dan musang muncul dari balik dedaunan. Selain pepohonan berdaun lancip, hanya semak-semak jingga yang sebentar lagi akan meranggas. Ini seperti potongan dari seri horror netflix yang biasa mereka tonton. “Guren!”

“Ke rumahku. Ke mana lagi?” kikikan Guren menyodok ulu hati Kureto. “Dasar penakut,”

Asisten virtual mereka menyebut posisi mobil tengah menuju ke bagian terluar dari Kyoto. Guren malah makin asyik menyanyikan Just Dance bersama radio sembari memutar setir dengan lihai. Diam-diam Kureto iri dengan kemampuan Guren memarkir mobil rapi ketika sedan mereka masuk gerbang dan kekhawatiran Kureto yang tak beralasan pun selesai. Rumah tradisional, tapi diberi gerbang besi ala victoria. Kureto tidak mengedip ketika barisan bunga dahlia menyambutnya ceria.

Ada Sakae mendorong dan menutup pagar dengan wajah berseri-seri. “Guren! Kureto!” Guren tanpa babibu menampar pintu mobil, menghampiri ayahnya dan berpelukan seperti Pooh dan Piglet yang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Kureto tersenyum lega, memilih mengeluarkan bungkusan, kotak-kotak makanan sebelum menyapa Sakae dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ah, lupakan Tenri. Sekarang dia punya seseorang yang lebih pantas dipanggil Ayah.

Kureto akan membawa pulang Guren. Dan menggunakan seumur hidupnya sebagai permintaan maaf untuknya.

Ah, radio menyetel lagu favorit Guren. _Oh it's such a shame for us to part._ Coldplay. Kureto mengikuti cara Guren menyetir. _Nobody said it was easy._ Mengencangkan volume. Mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk pada setir. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kebiasaan-kebiasaan Guren. Persetan harus bicara apa nanti jika bertemu Guren dan Sakae, yang jelas Kureto akan memohon dan bertekuk lutut:

_No one ever said it would be so hard…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Oikawa.” Wakatoshi meneguk ludah. Bulir keringat dingin timbul pada kulitnya. Jarinya mengepal. “Anakmu?”

Jika penasaran bagaimana Wakatoshi kenal, paham konsep cinta, dan dia cukup punya radar yang peka antara Guren dan Kureto (walau dia masih tidak menemukan jawaban memuaskan mengapa saling mencintai bisa menjadi alasan untuk menyakiti) itu asalnya dari mana, semuanya bisa ditelusuri ke satu nama: Oikawa Tooru, turnamen final perfektur, dan pertengkaran konyol di balkon lantai dua gimnasium Sendai.

Lagipula hari ini termasuk hari yang bisa dibilang cukup langka, karena Toshi bukan penggemar junk food kecuali Tendo meminta mereka bertemu kerja kelompok di sini. Opsi lain lebih masuk akal seperti di kafe belajar, perpustakaan, auditorium, atau balai-balai depan kampus. Tapi Tendo memaksanya, mengatakan sebelum umur tiga puluh kau harus mencoba burger dan cola. Toshi tidak tertarik. Dia hanya butuh tugasnya selesai, menunggu, dan sepertinya dunia memberi balas jasanya menjadi kurir pesan Guren pada Kureto bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

“Please, Ushiwaka-chan.” Gadis berambut coklat ini menyipitkan mata. Tidak menyangka rivalnya, kapten voli putra yang pernah menghinanya di depan toilet putri! Bisa-bisanya berdiri menghadang antrean di McDonalds, di depan Yuu dan Eren yang mau merayakan kesuksesan Oikawa menyabet nilai sempurna di mata kuliah fisika teknik. Ikalnya semakin bergelombang terakhir dari ingatan Toshi yang bisa diandalkan. Oikawa berkacak pinggang, mencoba pura-pura tenang, padahal sekuat tenaga menahan ledakan emosi yang muncul tidak diharapkan. “Ini masih siang, aku lagi nggak ada kelas, jadi jangan ngajak aku berantem, ‘kay?”

Enam tahun berlalu hanya dalam beberapa kerjapan mata. Wakatoshi sekarang terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa prodi olahraga sekaligus kapten voli di Waseda. Sejak kekalahan Seijo, Wakatoshi kesulitan mencari tahu informasi tentang Oikawa. Gadis itu seperti hantu, sulit sekali menelusuri jejaknya di dunia maya. Fakta bahwa dia memang primadona sekolah betul, tapi akun media sosialnya hilang dari daftar pencarian. Toshi memutuskan mengunjungi prep class setiap tiga hari sekali mungkin akan berguna, setelah selesai latihan voli sekolah.

Kabar terakhir yang didengar Wakatoshi hanya sebatas kepindahan Oikawa ke Tokyo demi Todai. Saat itu akhirnya ada alasan bagi Wakatoshi untuk terus latihan voli, dan dia mati-matian belajar demi bertemu Oikawa lagi. Bahkan Kureto tidak pernah ia ceritakan hal ini kecuali Guren. Komentar kakak iparnya selain mengusap-usap rambutnya penuh sayang. Kegigihan Wakatoshi tidak ada lawan. Toshi hanya menjawab pendek, _bukannya itu sudah semestinya?_ Tapi Guren saat itu terhenyak, memeluknya erat seakan Toshi akan pergi jauh beberapa lama, lalu kakak iparnya memandangi punggung Kureto yang tengah sibuk memilah angka di pagi hari Minggu.

“Onti Tooru, aku mau float tapi es krimnya yang banyaaak.”

Satu hal yang Wakatoshi segera sadari: dua anak ini, keduanya bermata hijau—satu berambut coklat, satu lagi berambut hitam, _amat sangat familiar_. Tapi dengan siapa? Wakatoshi tercenung karena dua hal, karena dia tidak siap dengan tatapan lekat dari anak-anak yang tiba-tiba menoreh perasaan asing, dan dia tidak siap dengan kenyataan bahwa Oikawa sudah menjadi ibu dua anak dan dia bukan suami Oikawa, bukan ayah dari anak-anak yang lucu ini. Apakah suami Oikawa orang asing?

“ _Help me_.” Oikawa tengah menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah lengan yang rambutnya hitam. Ternyata tenaganya habis dikuras presentasi, padahal si bocah rambut cokelat sudah memasang wajah cemberut, menunggu giliran duduk di atas kursi. “Angkat Yuu ke kursi dong bantuin.”

Wakatoshi mengangguk, mudah sekali menaruh Yuu seperti boneka di kursi sebelah kaca pembatas luar. Eren juga akhirnya ditaruh berseberangan dari saudara kembarnya. Jujur, dia bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, padahal ini cuma perkara mengangkat anak umur enam tahun ke atas kursi. Mungkin dia ingin dipuji Oikawa, tapi ya, lagi-lagi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Omong-omong, Toshi masih dipenuhi panik, karena ya Tuhan, dia belum siap kejutan yang satu ini. Dia bukan ayah dari anak-anak ini terngiang-ngiang memutari sirkuit otaknya yang sederhana dan lajurnya landai.

Wakatoshi menunggu ucapan terima kasih dari Oikawa, tapi Oikawa sibuk mengelap tangan anak-anak ini dengan tisu basah antiseptik. Mau tak mau, Wakatoshi ikut membantu Oikawa membersihkan tangan si kembar yang satu lagi.

“Makasih, Om.” Kata Yuu, gemas sekali, Wakatoshi baru kenal apa artinya gemas. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri mencubit hidung Yuu (tentu tanpa raut wajah tanpa arti), dan Yuu sepertinya terbiasa menjadi korban. Wakatoshi mencubit sekali lagi, lalu Yuu pun akhirnya berteriak. “Om berhenti!” Oikawa terkekeh melihat Toshi yang kaget dengan reaksi spontan dari Yuu.

“Thanks, Ushiwaka-chan. Silakan kalau mau pergi, aku sibuk sekali.”

Diusir halus seperti itu mana bisa menggoyahkan tekad baja Toshi. “Halo.” Usaha pertamanya: mencoba ramah dulu pada anak-anak.

“Onti Tooru laper, jadi gabisa lagi gendong aku,”

“Kamu sih gendut.” Balas Eren cepat. Wakatoshi mengulum senyum. Sesaat sempat lupa paniknya yang barusan. “Makasih, Om.”

Oikawa tertawa lepas. “Eren, nggak boleh gitu ya?” katanya sambil menjentik hidung si bocah.

Wakatoshi berjengit. Di balik air wajahnya yang tenang, ada hati yang tengah tersudut oleh cemas. Bagaimana pun juga, selama ini Oikawa pasti memasang tameng dan kuda-kuda selayaknya Toshi adalah penjajah yang siap menjarah kerajaan Oikawa. Habisnya, kalau tidak cemberut atau mendelik kejam, Toshi tidak ingat lagi ekspresi Oikawa selain marah padanya. Pada detik ini, Wakatoshi mengingat, mengenang, dan menyimpan suara, wajah, Oikawa Tooru di album besar dalam kepalanya. Sejauh ini porsi memorinya kurang lebih 1 GB, dengan alokasi 512 MB untuk voli, 256 MB untuk Oikawa, dan sisanya dibagi-bagi untuk hal lain.

“Uhm.” Wakatoshi memastikan keduanya duduk tepat di cekungan kursi. Setelah itu dia harus mengklarifikasi salah satu hal terpenting. Anak-anak ini kelihatannya seperti anak SD. Rambut coklat, personaliti yang ceria. Dua benang merah telah disambung Wakatoshi dan kini menjeratnya dalam kekhawatiran. “Anakmu?”

Oikawa mengedip. Sepertinya dia malah kejatuhan ide untuk menggoda Toshi. “Menurut kamu?” Senyum sejuta arti ini adalah sekian dari seribu daftar kelemahan Wakatoshi.

“Dia mirip denganmu.” Wakatoshi menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren, lalu memandangi wajah Yuu. “Yang satu lagi juga.”

“Onti Tooru, dia siapa?” dagu Yuu menempel di meja. Gigi ompongnya kelihatan kalau lagi bicara. “Onti katanya nggak punya pacar,”

“Yuu belajar dari siapa hmm, ngomong gitu?”

“Onti.”

“Om Ushi ini _rekan_ Onti, ya. Jangan ngarang-ngarang, apalagi ke Mami.”

Wakatoshi merasa pedih, tapi dia pria sejati. Sakit pun ditelan, lebih baik daripada Oikawa mengenalkannya sebagai musuh abadi, seperti deklarasi tak tertulis di antara mereka sekian lamanya. Dan Toshi terpana oleh seluruh gestur akrab dan intim Oikawa pada kedua bocah ini. Membelahnya dua. Sebagian jiwanya berteriak, ya Tuhan apakah kamu malaikat yang keluar dari buku cerita bergambar, dan sebagiannya lagi menghempaskannya ke tanah, dia sudah punya anak dari orang selain saya.

“Bilangin, ah. Rekan Onti, ga tau sih rekan apa, tapi Mami harus tau hehehe,”

“Ok, gabakal ke sini lagi kita.”

“Onti….” Keluh si bocah coklat. “Om siapa? Siapa namanya?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, salam kenal.”

“Nggak gitu juga, kenalan sama bocah.” Oikawa mengibas-ngibas tangannya. Geli karena dia seperti sedang mengasuh satu bocah tambahan. “Om Ushiwaka.” koreksi Oikawa lagi.

“Om Ushi,” mendengar namanya disebut lucu seperti ini memicu korslet di otak Toshi yang baru saja padam listrik berkali-kali.

“Yuu,” kata si rambut hitam. “Eren,” kata si rambut coklat. Tetap belum bisa menenangkan kegelisahan Toshi yang tidak beralasan. “Ayo, Onti pesen. Aku mau es krim coklat.”

“Iya aku juga es krim coklat.”

“Makan ya? Pokoknya kalian harus makan kentang minimal.”

“Gamau.”

“Heh.” Cengiran Oikawa sukses membuyarkan Toshi yang ikut duduk di antara mereka, sibuk berpikir, inikah rasanya punya keluarga bahagia? “Onti bantuin suapin! Ga makan, ga ada es krim!”

“Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa menatapnya lekat. “Kamu yang ngatri.”

“Kalian mau apa?”

Tentu saja, perkataan Oikawa adalah titah ratu, dan Wakatoshi siap menjadi ksatria satu-satunya bagi sang ratu.

“Yuu mau Happy Meals. Yang hadiahnya mobil-mobilan.”

“Eren… Mau burger, kentang.”

“Hmm, aku yang spicy. Es krim coklat tiga.”

Tangan kecil Oikawa segera merogoh tas ranselnya. Dompetnya bergambar godzilla. Toshi hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, mengentri data tambahan ke dalam otaknya. “Sebentar…. Ini uangnya.”

“Tidak. Dari saya saja.” Tolak Toshi tegas. “Sesekali saya ingin mentraktir kamu sebagai permintaan maaf saya.”

“Jangan bikin aku marah?!!!” reaksi yang sudah Toshi duga, tapi lelaki itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan membuat Oikawa gemas karena tidak bisa membantah. Ternyata Oikawa punya harga diri yang perlu ia jaga jika di depan anak-anak ini dan Toshi instan sedih kembali. “Aku nggak mau berhutang?”

“Anggap hadiah kalau begitu.” Akal bulusnya entah dari celah mana mengambil alih.

“Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Om cepet dong,” keluh si kembar. Suara mereka jernih di tengah lalu lalang pelanggan. Yang tersentuh hatinya jelas Oikawa dan Wakatoshi. “Iya, laper.”

“Bocil….” Oikawa benar-benar memanjakan keduanya. Aduh, Toshi sampai lupa mengecek ponsel. Beruntung, Tendou bilang masih setengah jam lagi sebelum kelasnya selesai. Waktu yang cukup bagi Wakatoshi menikmati momen menyedihkan, dan otaknya sibuk merancang salam perpisahan bagi Oikawa yang akan dia kenang selama-selamanya.

“Tunggu sebentar ya,” Apa boleh buat. Wakatoshi beranjak dari kursi, bergegas menjadi bagian dari antrean mengular pengunjung. Ucapan selamat pernikahan bagi Oikawa bisa “Tunggu dulu sama Onti Tooru.”

“ _Wakatoshi_ - _kun_.”

Ada yang jantungnya sempat berhenti.

“Hmm?”

“Mereka keponakan aku.” Dengan begitu, kelegaan membanjiri Wakatoshi yang tengah diterpa guncangan hebat. Berarti masa depan masih membukakan kesempatannya. Ini saat yang tepat meyakinkan Oikawa bahwa Toshi bisa memesan makanan di tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi. Oikawa memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya, dan senyumannya, nyaris membuat Toshi mabuk kepayang. “Then go. We’re waiting for you.”

.

.

.

[ _We are sorry that we could not find your recipient email address. Here below the details…_ ]

Pojok meja itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kureto akhirnya kalah dan membiarkan tangisannya pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Pergi.”

Satu kata dari Sakae benar-benar mendorongnya jatuh menghantam dasar jurang yang gelap dan dalam. Bukan ini yang dia bayangkan. Kureto tidak pernah bisa membayangkan ringan tangan Tenri dimiliki orang seperti Sakae, tapi dia tidak tahu Sakae bisa membuatnya sebegini terluka hanya dengan satu kata. Tenri telah menghinanya dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan cambukan sabuk, tapi Sakae, dengan nada dingin dan finalnya hampir membuat nyawa Kureto tersisa separuh lagi.

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Hampir dua jam Kureto menunggu di luar, menekan bel, karena gerbangnya dikunci gembok. Sampai langit hampir menumpahkan air hujan—masih suara petir meloncat-loncat, seseorang berjalan mendekat, dan itu Sakae. Kureto segera berdiri, kelabakan memeluk tas yang ternyata setia menjaga kehangatan karenya. Jelas saat itu Kureto amat bahagia karena dia tahu Sakae adalah pemaaf, Guren juga pemaaf, dan dia orang kurang ajar yang bersumpah akan berhenti memanfaatkan kebaikan mereka. Ini saat yang tepat untuk menonton pertunjukan bagaimana seorang Kureto Hiiragi membuang harga dirinya, egonya, segalanya, bagi Guren seseorang.

Tetapi tatapan mata yang Kureto dapatkan penuh oleh cacimaki yang tak tersampaikan oleh kata-kata.

Pandangan Sakae dibuang jauh, seolah Kureto adalah sampah, adalah hal yang tidak pantas dia temui. Kureto bahkan belum selesai bernapas lega setelah terkungkung di kursi mobil lima jam berturut-turut. Tasnya terlepas dari genggaman, terdiam di sebelah kakinya yang gemetaran. Bukan ini yang dia pikirkan—

“Ayah….” Getir. Menyedihkan. Jika Tenri mengetahui hal ini, dalam tiga hitungan mundur, bukan tidak mungkin Kureto sudah tersungkur mengalirkan darah. Sayangnya, ini Sakae yang bahkan mengunci mulut tapi Kureto merasa ingin berteriak, saya kalah, saya kalah.

Gerbang di antara mereka ikut mengusir Kureto pergi. Tiba-tiba setiap inchi besi meninggi, memasang benteng yang tidak akan bisa ditembus. Oleh Kureto sekali pun.

“Jangan panggil saya Ayah.” Punggung renta Sakae menyembunyikan luka, yang mungkin saja tidak ada obatnya. Kureto tidak tahu, tapi sekarang ia mau tahu. Kureto mau memperbaiki keadaan, mau menebus dosa-dosanya. “Saya tidak kenal kamu.”

Apabila ini adalah jalan yang perlu ditempuh demi menebus dosa, Kureto tidak keberatan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi pengecut, berlari meninggalkan segalanya.

“Ayah… saya mau jemput Guren.” Kureto terbata-bata, mengeratkan genggaman pada besi gerbang. Ayolah, Guren, keluarlah, keluarlah, aku cinta kamu, aku cinta kamu, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku ingin peluk kamu, aku ingin peluk kamu, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku ingin menatap matamu. Aku rindu padamu. Aku mau dengar suaramu. Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku sayang kamu. Kamu istriku. “Saya mau bertemu Guren…”

Sakae berhenti melangkah. Bahunya bergetar. _Seenaknya saja dia memohon. Seenaknya saja dia mengambil kembali apa yang sudah dia buang._ Kimononya rapi, tapi dia masih enggan berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya yang diseret. Seperti Kureto telah membuang waktunya percuma.

“Tidak ada Guren di sini. Pergi.”

Ulu hatinya tercekat, hampir saja Kureto memuntahkan isi perutnya terlampau terkejut.

“Kamu masih punya muka datang ke sini?”

“Saya mau minta maaf, Guren, Ayah juga.”

“Tidak perlu.”

Absolut.

“Ayah, kumohon.” Kureto menelan ludahnya, karena kalimat selanjutnya mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai Hiiragi, dan egonya sebagai seorang Kureto, “Beri saya kesempatan kedua.”

“Guren sudah minta maaf duluan ke saya. Kamu sudah tidak berarti lagi.”

“Ayah—”

“Kemana saja kamu selama ini?”

_Kemana saja kamu selama ini?_

Tenggelam dalam keraguan. Berusaha menggapai-gapai kesadaran di tengah kegilaan yang melandanya. Berusaha mencari pembatas antara masa lalu dan masa depan. Sibuk mengamati bagaimana api melumat setiap foto jurnal itu di tungku ruang tengah menjadi debu dan abu. Bimbang mencari batas antara kenangan dan masa depan. Ragu-ragu menimbang apakah ini salah Guren atau murni egonya semata. Apakah ini hanya pelarian belaka?

Namun Sakae tidak berniat mendengar sejuta alasan lagi dari pria yang ada di belakang punggungnya ini.

“Dia minta maaf ke saya. Berkali-kali. Katanya dia tidak bisa seperti saya dan ibunya.”

Pagi hari, gerbang rumahnya digeser. Siapa? Siapa? Siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Fajar bahkan belum menampakkan benang-benang merahnya. Sakae tergopoh-gopoh, mengenakan sandal padahal kakinya terlampau tua diajak berlari. Di tengah uap yang mengalir dari napasnya, ada Guren terengah-engah, mata yang merah, dan wajah basah airmata kecewa. Sakae tidak pernah tahu rasa marah menghantam jantungnya sedemikian kuat, sampai dahi Guren menghantam bahunya, anaknya memeluknya terisak-isak, meremas bagian punggungnya seperti Sakae adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Guren dari neraka. Belahan hatinya itu tergugu, dan berakhir pingsan di pelukannya. Tidak ada Kureto di samping Guren. Sakae menemani Guren yang mengigau di sela-sela tidur dan kompres es di dahinya. Demi Tuhan, Sakae bersumpah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya satu dan itu fatal: mengizinkan Kureto menjadi suami Guren ketika istrinya tengah sakit—kepayahan mengandung anaknya.

Kureto masih berusaha memanggil Sakae. “Kumohon, Ayah, beri aku kesempatan.”

Tapi Sakae bertekad agar Kureto harus merasakan sakit yang dia derita. Demi Guren, Sakae akan menjadi pendendam dan siap menanggung risikonya, hanya pada Kureto dan tidak ada nama lain yang ia benci selain menantunya sendiri.

“Dia minta maaf juga karena dia bukan ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya.” Malam-malam yang menyakitkan mereka lewati bersama-sama. Bagaimana Guren bertanya berkali-kali tentang tiara dari anyaman bunga dahlia, sementara Sakae kebingungan dan hanya bisa menyediakan pelukan kesedihan sebagai jawaban. Bagaimana Guren di tengah lamunan kosong yang menghancurkan hati Sakae sampai ke akar masih bisa memanggil-manggil nama suaminya. Sakae tidak pernah menyangka cerita cinta anaknya yang dia kasihi, yang dia anggap belahan jiwanya akan membuatnya seremuk ini. “Karena katanya dia tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik. Tidak bisa kasih ayah untuk anak-anaknya.”

Sakae menyuapi Guren setiap pagi dan malam, katanya, _Ayah, kau tahu? Aku hamil. Ayah punya anak cucu. Orang seperti aku, Yah! Yang super tomboy, aku akan punya anak—tapi mereka—tapi mereka tidak akan seberuntung aku yang masih punya Ayah. Jadi, Yah, tolong cintai mereka ya? Jangan benci mereka. Demi aku._

Demi aku.

Sakae mencintai Guren selayaknya ayah pada anak, dan dia memegang janjinya. Dia akan mencintai anak-anak Guren, dan akan membenci Kureto sebagaimana dia membuang Guren dan anak-anak mereka.

“Guren yang saya tahu tidak pernah menangis. Dia luka, jatuh. Dia punya masalah. Dia selalu senyum. Tapi waktu itu dia menangis, hancur hati saya lihatnya. Dia hancur, saya juga ikut hancur.”

Kilasan itu berdatangan silih berganti. Guren yang jatuh, Guren yang hampir tertabrak mobil, Guren yang tetap tersenyum walau menangis habis-habisan saat pemakaman ibunya. Guren tetap bisa tersenyum, kecuali pagi itu, di mana Guren hanya bisa menggali lubang yang dalam di hati Sakae dengan tatapan yang cahayanya telah direnggut oleh orang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Dan orang tersebut di sini, berani-beraninya memanggilnya Ayah.

Apakah langit sekarang tengah menertawakan Kureto? Tetesan hujan mulai memenuhi jalanan dengan noktah-noktah gelap. Sakae pun lebih kokoh daripada Kureto duga. Artinya, kesalahannya bahkan tidak bisa terampuni meski dia hidup seribu tahun lagi dan sepertinya Langit pun akan belum puas menerima pengorbanan Kureto. _Kau perlu merasakan bagaimana rusuk-rusukmu patah. Harapanmu sia-sia._

“Dia satu-satunya untuk saya. Saya jaga dia baik-baik. Dan kamu membuangnya begitu saja.”

“Pergi.”

Sakae tidak mengeraskan suaranya. Biar hujan menegaskan kekecewaannya. Biar Langit yang bertugas menghukum Kureto dengan balasan yang pantas dan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

“Pergi, saya tidak mau lihat muka kamu lagi.”

Kureto menumpahkan frustrasinya, amarahnya, dalam geram, di antara rinai-rinai hujan yang beranak pinak di wajahnya. Bibirnya gemelutuk, terluka, dan kepalan tangannya mengeras, lama-lama menusuk ke dalam daging. Ya Tuhan, Guren, kamu ada di mana sekarang? Ya Tuhan, Guren, aku rindu kamu. Ayah, aku rindu kamu. Guren—

Sakae menorehkan secarik luka dengan berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya. Itu bukan hujan yang deras yang mengalir di antara kedua pipinya, itu airmata kemarahan—dan Kureto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain

“Kamu,” ada tekanan, garis absolut pemisah antara Kureto dan Sakae, Kureto dan Ichinose, Kureto dan Guren, “bukan siapa-siapa kami lagi.”

.

.

.

.

.

[Kak, di mana, pulang.]

[Dua hari, ya. Aku menginap di sini.]

Lagi-lagi Toshi dibohongi. Kasihan. Tapi lebih kasihan lagi melihat Kakaknya terbaring seperti selongsong kayu utuh, tidak bergerak di atas kamar hotel. _Kamu bukan siapa-siapa kami lagi._

.

.

.

Sakae tahu ada tas Kureto yang tertinggal. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Biar saja kalau ada petugas kebersihan yang lewat, mengambil tas tersebut dan melemparnya ke tungku insinerasi. Toh, baginya, Kureto bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

.

.

“Pergi.”

Sebelum sampai di rumah, Kureto menyempatkan diri mengetuk pintu apartemen Sayuri. Dia tidak tahu malu memang, tapi bagaimana lagi. Semua nomor memblokirnya, semua orang menolaknya. Setelah berkali-kali membuat berisik satu lantai apartemen, Sayuri berjengit dan pintunya hampir tertutup namun ujung sepatu Kureto bergerak lebih cepat. Setidaknya Kureto perlu menyisakan kewarasan—sepanjang jalan, hanya ada satu alasan yang menjaganya tetap bisa fokus menyetir: aku ingin bertemu kamu, Guren. Aku cinta kamu.

“Maaf, Sayuri. Mengganggumu.”

Sayuri bisa melihat betapa kekacauan ada pada serat pakaian Kureto, pada tatapan Kureto. Lelaki ini tidak bisa diharapkan apa-apa, termasuk sopan-santun bertamu karena jelas di wajahnya tergurat besar-besar frustrasi dan depresi mencari-cari sebagian dirinya yang pergi tanpa jejak. Teringat kembali Guren, membuat Sayuri menahan diri. Ini belum sepadan dengan kekacauan yang ia lihat pada Guren—

“Maaf di sini saya tidak bisa lagi tunduk patuh sama kamu, Kureto."

“Tidak. Aku cuma punya satu pertanyaan.” Sayuri seperti hendak mengeluarkan ponsel, memanggil petugas keamanan, tapi Kureto sigap menahan. Agak sedikit melunakkan genggamannya. “Sayuri.”

“Guren di mana? Tidak, terima kasih. Biarkan dia, permisi, aku banyak urusan.”

“Sayuri.” Ini pertama kali dia mendengar Kureto memohon. Sayuri berjengit. “Tolong.”

“Tidak. Tidak. Apapun, apapun yang kamu lakukan, tetap percuma.”

“Kau menyakiti hatiku dengan menyakiti hati teman terbaikku.”

“Tolong, jangan buat aku lebih sedih dari ini. Pergilah.”

“Berhentilah, Kureto. Kalau kau sekarang mau panggil pembunuh bayaran pun silakan. Aku tidak takut.”

“Biar Guren bahagia.” Sayuri menghentakkan lengannya. “Jangan larang-larang dia.”

“Kau tahu? Guren kelihatan kurus. Dia menderita. Aku tahu dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sekarang Guren bahagia, dua anak _nya._ ” Seperti dua anak Guren bukanlah anak Kureto juga. “Jangan buat Guren menderita lagi, Kureto. Jangan.”

Tangan Kureto terkulai. Sayuri tidak menawarkan penjelasan lebih. Mungkin karena Kureto menurut mereka sudah tidak pantas, atau banyak alasan lain, tapi malam itu Wakatoshi pergi mencari-cari kakaknya, rubiconnya tergesa-gesa ketika lampu berubah hijau, dan menemukan Kureto duduk terdiam di luar kafe yang penuh orang berteduh.

Hujan deras, tapi kakaknya seperti orang linglung. Kemejanya, jasnya dibiarkan basah kuyup, bahkan Wakatoshi perlu membantu menyilangkan sabuk karena isi pikiran Kureto entah ada di mana. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa, ketika Toshi mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan Kureto keras kepala, membisu sampai keesokan harinya, keesokan harinya lagi. Pekerjaan menenggelamkan kakaknya sampai ke dasar—

.

.

.

.

.

Amplopnya bersih. Kemarin tersembunyi di antara lipatan sarung bantal sebelum tertumpuk di bawah map dan kertas-kertas laporan. Talinya ditarik, Kureto mengeluarkan tiga lembaran dengan gemetar. _Jangan sampai ada satu pun yang merenggut Guren dariku._

Lembaran pertama foto hitam putih. Lembaran kedua hasil pemeriksaan. Lembaran ketiga surat singkat dari Guren: _Kau sudah lihat fotonya? Anak kita kembar… dan umur mereka sudah empat bulan, Kureto! Kita sudah jadi orang tua. Aku jadi ibu, dan kamu jadi ayah, Kureto!_

.

_Aku jadi ibu, dan kamu jadi ayah, Kureto!_

_._

_Aku jadi ibu,_

.

_dan kamu jadi ayah,_

.

_Kureto!_

.

Enam tahun Kureto menjadi mayat hidup: ia berpamitan pada foto Guren ketika berangkat kerja, mengirim pesan ‘ _aku pulang’, ‘kamu lagi buat apa’, ‘gimana kabarmu?’,_ saat sedang istirahat, _‘apakah anak-anak sehat?’, ‘boleh tahu siapa nama anak kita’_ sebelum dia tertidur. Tapi satu pun tidak pernah ada yang sampai pada orang yang dituju. Toshi bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi meraih kesadaran Kakaknya yang mulai menghilang. Seperti gundukan pasir kering yang terus-menerus tertiup angin. Akan ada titik di mana semuanya lenyap.

Setiap malam Kureto duduk di balkon kamar, terus menunggu, terus berharap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEBULAN DONG. mbak maaf aku menyelesaikan ini dengan tertatih tatih ntar aku edit lagi ya. ini link spotifynya https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3eX0J2QGGl81brjxawVSpI?si=o36u4uWpTDm3alRqZ5ARlQ


End file.
